


Toast

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 5-15-06</p>
    </blockquote>





	Toast

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 5-15-06

Neville’s hands shake as he pours the wine in glasses, the dark red liquid staining the crystal like blood. Remus reaches out and steadies his hand before taking the bottle from him and filling the rest. There are seven glasses full and ten empty and Remus sets the bottle between them.

Slowly, the five others gathered take their glasses and lift them, offering a silent toast to the empty glasses and those who will drink from them no more.


End file.
